The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 November 2018
23:57-00 Did you miss some messages? 23:57-02 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 23:57-03 @Korra 23:57-08 Welcome, TSM XG3L. 23:57-15 Yo 23:57-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-37 Maybe, Q. 23:57-41 Welcome, TSM XG3L. 23:57-49 Well it had been dead for 2 minutes 23:57-51 Fuck, I see old names 23:58-00 lol. 23:58-07 Amanda. Mess. Q. Syde 23:58-22 We need Chase 23:58-23 Okay, and? 23:58-37 And what?? 23:58-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-42 "I see regular users here, fuck!" 23:59-10 Do I come here often??? 23:59-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-15 No 23:59-20 hey silly bruhs 23:59-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:59-26 Yeah, TKF made a low tier blow. 23:59-29 welcome Messenger of Heaven 23:59-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-40 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 23:59-41 You can't do a "regular users" thing if it makes sense in this regard. 23:59-57 Oh, 00:00-18 Idk, just seemed nostalgy for some reason. 00:00-27 me and another user are on moviehouserock if yall wanna join just letting u guys know also the chat codes were accepted by staff 00:00-33 Good, good 00:00-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-06 TG. 00:01-17 TKF. 00:01-23 me and another user are on moviehouserock if yall wanna join just letting u know also the chat codes were accepted by staff 00:01-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:01-48 What do you mean chat codes? 00:01-53 ^ 00:01-53 Chat.js 00:01-58 Oh 00:02-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:02-05 Fair enough. 00:02-12 Yeh the one I added 00:02-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-47 User:TSM XG3L 00:03-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:03-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-33 User:TheKorraFanatic 00:04-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:04-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:04-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:04-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-48 Ugh I swear like half the time EditBio refuses to work : p 00:06-04 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has left the chat ~ 00:06-15 I've never touched EditBio since I added my bio, lol. 00:06-27 Korra, 00:06-33 TSM, 00:06-39 ~ FrozenTearz has joined the chat ~ 00:06-45 ~ FrozenTearz has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:06-46 ~ FrozenTearz has left the chat ~ 00:06-50 ~ Diamonds on my neck, frozen tearz has joined the chat ~ 00:06-51 Michael pm me it wont let me open a PM 00:06-53 wassup 00:06-56 ~ Diamonds on my neck, frozen tearz has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:06-57 You good at chemical equations?? 00:06-57 ~ Diamonds on my neck, frozen tearz has left the chat ~ 00:07-03 Ok, Sis 00:07-04 holy cow 00:07-09 Ingore. 00:07-10 *Ignore 00:07-31 what the hell the troll is here omg we are all getting mugged 00:07-38 Is Water Hydrogen + Oxygen?? 00:07-39 Please ignore it, Koa. 00:07-45 You were asked to ignore it. 00:07-51 And that involves talking about it. 00:08-00 okay okay i wanna keep being muture 00:08-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-42 I'm tryna do my fuckin revision & I can't keep focused XD 00:08-50 Mess, I PMed 00:08-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:09-04 Rip 00:09-09 i have a qustion about socks 00:09-22 ask it in PM 00:09-22 Ask in PM please. 00:09-35 Ask in PM, we've told you to ignore them several times. It's time to listen. 00:09-45 3 of us really? 00:09-51 i am but i have a qustion i wanna know 00:10-05 Then come to the PM! 00:10-07 Um wtf Korra isn't on the sidebar 00:10-19 okay korra thanks dude 00:10-28 Refresh, Sis. 00:10-32 >thanks 00:10-35 This truly is a new user. 00:10-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:10-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:10-53 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:11-31 Am I the only one who cant open the dropdown on usernames? 00:11-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:11-45 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:11-55 Maybe. 00:12-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-08 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:12-32 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:12-35 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:12-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:12-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-50 How do you edit your bio on mobile? I know there's a way but I can't find it 00:12-51 It's working fine for me 00:12-52 Did my picture change?? 00:12-54 Maybe try refreshing? 00:13-05 Not sure. I don't use mobile. 00:13-08 I've refreshed alot 00:13-12 its been like this for days 00:13-13 You can edit it through the mobile app 00:13-23 Maybe it's a script you're using? 00:13-25 Oh, through the app 00:13-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:13-52 Maybe try removing the ban functions from your chat js 00:13-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:14-16 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:14-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:14-36 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:14-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-07 I'm back 00:15-27 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:15-48 Mess are you gonna try that? 00:15-50 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:16-11 Has Bob been here? 00:16-20 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:16-25 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:16-41 in a second 00:16-44 its loading 00:16-57 ?? 00:16-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:17-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:17-15 my labtop is on battery saver 11% left 00:17-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-36 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:17-45 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:18-04 omg finally moviehouserock got the block button installed 00:18-15 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:18-37 Gold 00:18-37 https://ibb.co/bSgECq 00:19-06 what the hell south ferry is here omg we are all getting mugged 00:19-13 yep 00:19-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:19-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:20-15 He's just a user so why shouldn't he be here? We are all users with every right to be here. 00:20-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:20-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:20-28 Shit I gotta go! 00:20-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:20-34 Bye bye humans 00:20-34 Farewell, Amanda. 00:20-37 Bai! o/ 00:20-38 He's just a user so why shouldn't he be here? We are all users with every right to be here. 00:20-39 bye have a nice night 00:20-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-48 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:20-51 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:20-54 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 00:20-56 By anime creature! o/ :P 00:21-05 *Bye. 00:21-15 you all get some rest! I talk to ya later 00:21-19 ^ 00:21-21 By anime creature! o/ :p 00:21-24 Also that multiban script is incorrect 00:21-30 Bye Amanda. 00:21-30 u:messenger-depection:MediaWiki:Multiban/code.js 00:21-35 ANIME CREATURE?!!!!! YAS!!!!!! 00:22-02 Please watch the caps 00:22-08 Wait I'm supposed to be leaving now 00:22-09 lmao. 00:22-31 Right! Gonna go now! See ya! :3 00:22-34 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has left the chat ~ 00:23-21 Still not working 00:23-55 What browser are you using? 00:24-20 @TKF, Has my picture change?? 00:24-28 Yes? 00:24-45 *changed 00:25-35 Btw, Mess, you can remove that code Speedit gave you. PrivateMessageAlert (which we're using site-wide and you even have it installed in your chat.js) now gives desktop alerts as well. 00:26-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:26-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:27-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-13 Probably one of those is causing that 00:27-20 If not then maybe it's your browser @Mess 00:27-29 south the chat block keeps saying failed 00:27-34 Edge 00:27-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-43 Chrome and Opera doesn't work in chat 00:28-01 messanger the block dont work on those browers 00:28-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:28-14 idk 00:28-40 Seems Chattest2018 is a test account 00:28-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:29-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-35 It is, indeed 00:30-11 img="static.wikia.nocookie.net/c27bd891-6812-498e-bdb2-6f2918653db3" 00:30-15 what..? 00:30-49 it says failed to block usercant block 00:31-01 What? @Q 00:31-12 Join moviehouserock and you'll see : p 00:31-23 >:C 00:32-56 now its working 00:36-35 I'm back 00:36-42 Is Bobby here? 00:36-49 No, he's not. 00:37-53 Writing songs with the ghost of Tommy Boyce. Is he? 00:37-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:38-26 Now I'm heading out 00:38-27 \o 00:38-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:38-40 \o 00:38-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:39-42 Though I don't think The Monkees are exactly doing any more music at the moment. 00:40-00 Hmph. 00:40-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:40-13 Brother may I have some oats? 00:40-17 lol. 00:40-27 wb South! o/ 00:41-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:41-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:41-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:41-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:41-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:41-24 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Chattest2018 00:41-42 I see 00:41-43 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 00:42-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ImportJS?diff=prev&oldid=103017 Hmph. 00:42-28 Just why was this needed, Fanatic? 00:42-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-18 1. WikiaNotifications was no longer needed due to Announcements. 00:43-18 2. I figured GlobalEditcount was a nice addition. 00:43-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:43-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-18 Hmph. 00:46-14 Wanted to add a user age script as well, but it was personal use only. :( 00:46-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-35 Oof. 00:46-45 I wonder why. 00:47-37 No idea why. 00:48-33 I would say it's probably because it added an age tag to the masthead, but Kocka added a script to his wiki sitewide that adds a user's gender tot their masthead as a tag. 00:48-36 *to 00:49-01 Hm. 00:50-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:51-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:06-12 Yeah, I broke my global.css, TG. 01:06-23 What did u do ;-; 01:06-36 Those imports I showed you. ; - ; 01:08-01 Nothing looked wrong with em ;-; 01:08-09 Now my theme on CCC is gone and I'm blind af. 01:08-24 ? 01:09-24 Welp. 01:10-15 Hey either Syde or Akumi can one of you make a few discussion games on ADD while I'm writing a blog for the small community 01:10-35 Ig i could in a bit. 01:10-39 I'll see. 01:11-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-11 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:12-50 yeh 01:13-17 wb Coco! o/ 01:13-56 i am not part of this wiki 01:13-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:14-04 And why not? 01:14-08 Okay. 01:14-14 i just am not i never was 01:14-33 You joined this chat though. 01:14-39 >Comes to chat daily. 01:14-41 >Edits 01:14-43 >Made an OC 01:14-46 >Votes on proposals 01:14-49 That's enough to be part of this wiki. 01:14-52 >NOT part of this wiki. 01:14-57 Lmao, keep telling yourself that, Koa. 01:14-57 More than enough in fact. 01:15-12 i am part of this wiki and i wont make any user right request 01:15-26 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:15-35 You don't have to make a urr to be part of this wiki. 01:15-42 Hey Freezy! o/ 01:15-51 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 01:15-53 welcome Downtown Freezy 01:16-06 i wanna help out this wiki more 01:16-32 Just edit and be a good user (up) 01:16-45 epic 01:16-48 i cant edit here 01:16-57 (g) 01:17-01 ??? 01:17-02 i am a troll 01:17-18 yikes 01:17-19 oh wait (y) 01:17-24 is what i meant 01:17-27 thats all i will ever be and i hate it 01:17-47 People aren't just "trolls". 01:17-47 They choose to be trolls. You're in control of how you act. 01:18-07 So either stop being a "troll" or just be one and not put on a "i hate it all" front. 01:18-09 i am not a troll i dont wanna be one my actions dont wanna be one 01:18-09 ^ 01:18-14 @ Korra. 01:18-15 Then change how you act, Koa. 01:18-17 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:18-22 You have control over your actions. 01:18-38 no i am not going to be like omg everything is alright i am a troll 01:18-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:19-13 Welcome Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 01:19-18 Hey Steven! o/ 01:19-26 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 01:19-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:19-40 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:19-40 i dont want yall to always think of me as a troll who cant handel fandom 01:19-48 Welcome Qstlijku 01:20-03 Finally, 01:20-04 Then stop going like "omg im a troll" and change? 01:20-06 The bot is logging! 01:20-10 GOOD. 01:20-13 Anyone know why it wasn't for a while? 01:20-16 (applause) 01:20-21 what the shit. 01:20-24 that needs to be removed. 01:20-28 I don't know why. 01:20-32 It really does, TG. 01:20-58 *g0 01:21-17 Maybe it was a problem with the log file 01:21-30 thx for your help 01:21-45 i decided if i really wanna help out a wiki i will go do it 01:21-52 (y) 01:22-04 We didn't even help, but okay. 01:22-08 just dont say anythig about my bad history 01:22-15 We never did. 01:23-10 We won't. 01:23-17 i know but if u do it will mess everything up for me and i wont be able to help out at wikis 01:23-29 Okay. 01:23-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-48 Ping 01:23-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-00 Pong 01:24-01 this is my chance to start over from my bad history 01:24-34 People are probably less likely to expose your bad history if you don't talk about it. Just an idea. 01:24-55 akumi already exspoed my bad history 01:25-08 Huh? 01:25-09 Where? 01:26-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:26-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:26-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:26-49 one of the people in my server got called the Donald Trump of the family 01:27-20 i want u to delete it were it talks about me https://moviebox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EarthlingnAkumi/Admin_Demotion 01:27-41 Sorry but that's an important admin demotion discussion 01:27-42 No 01:27-57 than delete just the part talking about me 01:28-12 Nope 01:28-18 moh shutup 01:28-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:28-27 The way of changing isn't deleting the past but learning from it 01:28-27 Please be polite. 01:28-33 You are well aware of the rules by now, Koa. 01:28-41 korra i cant start my new history with that 01:28-49 Yes, you can and you will. 01:28-49 Koa you are trying to get something deleted from the wiki I'm staff on 01:28-56 Now drop it since you're trying to get drama going. 01:29-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:29-14 idc moh its a dead wiki 01:29-22 its my wiki now tbh 01:29-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:29-34 well u stolen it from me 01:29-54 Nope you were rightfully demoted by fandom staff 01:29-54 Tbf, 01:29-54 Communities own wikis, not individual people. 01:29-56 Can you two take this to PM please? 01:29-58 Last warning before I do something crazy 01:29-59 :) 01:30-06 If anyone continues they gon' get it 01:30-10 okay south stay out of this please 01:30-12 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:30-13 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:30-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-26 wtf syde i was wanred 01:30-27 Please be civil. 01:30-27 Please stop, Koa. 01:30-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:30-34 omg i am pissed off 01:30-37 Akumi people say "my" wiki all the time Fandom Staff even says "your wiki" in emails 01:30-39 Bring me Fegelein 01:30-44 Telling others to stay out of it isn't being civil. 01:30-44 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Long term disruption.") ~ 01:30-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:30-51 Bean 01:30-56 Sure, Hartington. 01:31-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-31 That may be true, but staff still encourages you to think of wikis as community owned. 01:31-49 true but Moviebox doesn't have a community anymore 01:32-01 Yeah this whole "my" thing is foolish. 01:32-07 We say "my" apartment, don't we? 01:32-07 Moviebox > Moviehouserock 01:32-13 Not hehehehe the landlord owns it not you 01:32-42 same with "my" house 01:33-06 technically you don't own the house for maybe 30 years the state does until you pay it off 01:33-09 Strawman, South. 01:33-21 Oh yeah, 01:33-26 Wanna hear about something interesting? 01:33-31 Wikis are communities and don't belong to any certain person. 01:33-31 Unlike apartments. 01:33-33 You NEVER own a house 01:33-33 sure? 01:33-36 Sure. 01:33-37 Yeah. 01:33-40 Not a strawman but an attack on both sides, tkf 01:33-48 I recently realized a specific version of a song I'd heard before censored an unusual word 01:33-54 Wikis aren't owned by any particular user. 01:34-14 People still say "my" wiki even if they don't own it 01:34-18 They censored the word 01:34-20 True. 01:34-22 just a way of saying it 01:34-24 And the correct fallacy name is "False analogy" 01:34-26 P***S****** 01:34-36 um 01:34-38 ok 01:35-03 The person in the apartment (wiki community) have the free reign to do what they wish in it, while the landlord (staff) enforce policies that the person (community) must follow, 01:35-11 But the person may still often claim it is their apartment. 01:35-51 Look, 01:36-03 TDL is private property 01:36-03 Get off FANDOM's lawn 01:36-06 True. 01:36-13 Anyone guess the word? :P 01:36-18 Word is clear 01:36-23 Which is? 01:36-49 No need 01:37-18 Anyone else guess it? 01:37-26 No. 01:37-34 PlayStation 01:37-45 Oh. 01:37-46 Hmph. 01:37-48 Tell me, why? 01:38-00 It was in GTA V 01:38-15 Maybe because Xbox didn't want them promoting their competitor? 01:39-47 Maybe? (therp) 01:40-10 Ok I keep screwing up the infobox on ADD every time I edit it 01:40-14 Hmph. In this era of the whole "Survive Togetha" foolishness? Nope. 01:43-09 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:696 01:43-09 Fegelein 01:44-11 Bobby 01:44-44 Stevey 01:45-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:45-00 You must reply to EoT. 01:45-17 Yes 01:46-12 Any moment now, Savoy 01:46-21 Alright, tell me when you have lad 01:46-56 hey Steven 01:47-07 would you be interested in joining the RP on ADD? 01:47-34 Ah MoH.. 01:47-51 Ah Hart.. 01:48-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:48-28 Let's go to this so called "ADD". 01:48-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:48-48 Let's see if c="blue"the user who we do not bear the gift of nomenclature/c truly wasn't lyin 01:49-05 ?? 01:51-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-01 Suppose ya would like to.. nvm, it may be too intense for ya :) 01:54-34 Can someone try adding some category to the Home page on ADD it never saves 01:55-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:55-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:55-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:56-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:56-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:57-06 On ADD? 01:57-12 Ohh 01:57-15 The other wiki 01:58-22 Mess you have duplicate categories on it 01:58-27 The last two you added were duplicates 01:58-55 theres no categories on it and its showing in Insight theres no categories 01:59-05 Weird. 01:59-26 You sure you don't need to wait for the special page to update itself? 02:00-02 Its been like this since July 02:00-25 Probably some of the code on there is improbably closed 02:00-40 Probably. That was going to be my next suggestion. 02:00-46 I don't think so 02:01-07 Could you make me a temp admin or content mod so I can edit it? 02:01-19 Or unprotect it 02:01-19 sure one sec 02:01-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:01-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-32 I fixed it now 02:06-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-36 My guess was correct :P 02:06-39 Now I'm heading out 02:06-40 \o 02:07-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:07-53 TheKorraFanatic 02:08-02 Messenger of Heaven. 02:09-06 Bob Hartington 02:09-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:09-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:09-17 Where is farsuiy bring her in 02:09-37 Noice 02:10-49 She's asleep. 02:11-06 Korra can you PM me 02:11-06 PMs are not working right now 02:11-22 Done. 02:12-23 Hey can I make a cross wiki non canon RP on ADD that the characters from TDL can be in along with the characters on ADD? 02:12-45 Sounds like the proposed TDL-EoT crossover 02:12-46 ?? 02:13-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:13-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:13-53 Theory: 02:13-53 Triple crossover 02:13-58 Oh? 02:14-06 Perhaps 02:14-08 https://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000070 02:14-09 Bob 02:14-10 what you think 02:14-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-23 I propose a sequel. 02:14-45 Not sure if that would work. 02:15-01 Because to have a sequel we need to be sure what's going to happen in the canon RP first. 02:15-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-33 What kind of sequel 02:15-47 Hart whats the full name of your wiki? 02:16-02 Empire of Terrth 02:16-17 but I would like to add a S to it to make it Empires of Terrth 02:16-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:16-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:16-59 TheKorraFanatic 02:17-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-04 Hart would you like the honors of being the first to reply to the cross over 02:19-27 Hmm.. I wouldn't know what to reply with just yet, but I shall try 02:19-55 perhaps with characters from EoTbeing sucked into the portal ? 02:20-10 Sounds good 02:20-18 I will reply after I reply to EoT 02:20-29 oki 02:28-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:28-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:28-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:29-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:29-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:31-31 https://spy-parrot.wikia.com/wiki/Cocopuff_the_goat 02:31-31 #RememberCocotheGoat 02:31-47 Lol. 02:32-08 Korra 02:32-23 MoH. 02:32-35 is there someway you could make an announcement or something to let the rpers know about the crossover rp on ADD 02:34-35 I don't really think an wiki-wide announcement is needed. Just promotion. Like you could make a DIscussions post promoting it. 02:34-35 Idek if anyone but Hart agreed to such RP either. (Not saying I'm against it or others would be, but not sure how many people would be interested currently due to the lack of conversation about it) 02:34-45 Yeah. 02:35-13 Tell me some details about it? 02:36-53 Pretty much since its been decided that TDL and ADD close. In this the characters from the 3 worlds were taken by accident when a portal opened taking them to the lost world (earth) after it was destroyed before the start of ADD it was believed earth was completely gone but the characters somehow ended up there and besides that theres no real plot so it would be more fun 02:37-05 ping 02:41-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:41-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-25 I am making a long reply 02:41-34 GG 02:41-49 I believe that is false 02:42-03 that you are making a very tiny reply and throwing it off saying its big as a meme 02:45-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:45-33 We have to repeal and replace Obamacare, we have no choice. 02:45-34 TG come to ADD to see Koa lol I cant say what he is doing here due to drama 02:45-48 k 02:46-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:47-27 I'm going to cut the middle of my left forearm. 02:47-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 02:47-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:47-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:48-00 Please don't say things like that. 02:48-03 Please do not say things like that on main chat. 02:48-48 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 02:48-50 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 02:49-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:49-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:49-45 Can someone ping me as a test? 02:50-07 wtf, where is the post button 02:50-16 TG. 02:50-20 @EarthlingnAkumi 02:50-22 It works! 02:50-32 Lmfao every time I get pinged i'm gonna burst out laughing 02:50-40 Ok tg 02:50-50 ? @TG 02:50-59 Changed ping sound to oof 02:51-00 lmao 02:51-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:51-12 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/spy-parrot/images/0/0c/Oof.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181111024719 02:51-41 TG, lol 02:51-50 Few (content) 02:51-50 I managed to post my long asf reply 02:52-07 K 02:52-19 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-20 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 02:52-27 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-28 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 02:52-31 Wb 543 02:52-46 Nvm 02:55-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:55-51 Hi sf. . .O/ 02:55-58 O/ * 02:57-23 Why so quiet? 02:58-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:58-57 We are probably busy that's why. 02:59-08 Chat doesn't have to be lit 24/7. 02:59-52 I see Syde used "lit". 03:00-05 Lit 03:00-13 Lively. 03:00-22 Akumi other chatttt 03:00-29 I sawww 03:00-32 Yeah, that was like another person there, TG. 03:00-33 I don't have pings there 03:00-47 Or at least i didn't add my pings yet : p 03:00-48 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:00-50 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 03:00-59 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-07 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-10 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-12 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-13 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 03:01-14 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-15 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 03:01-16 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-18 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-20 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-20 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 03:01-21 Welcome, Mandroid543. 03:01-22 ~ Mandroid543 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-22 ~ Mandroid543 has left the chat ~ 03:03-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:04-21 that was epic 03:06-25 Question am I allowed to delete Koa's user right request since he didn't even add an option for oppose just support 03:08-44 I'm not a user there but it seems reasonable. Though maybe a warning or reminder about them deliberately leaving out the option for oppose would be better. 03:11-41 Syde, Discord please. 03:13-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:18-44 k 03:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:23-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:25-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:30-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:30-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:36-14 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:38-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:38-30 Bobby 03:38-44 I'm back 03:39-25 Fantastic 03:39-31 Now you can explain the idea 03:39-52 Alright, it takes place in 1096, 11 years after the events of the original EoT 03:40-06 And 9 years after the miniseries 03:40-24 Yes, yes.. go on 03:40-58 There will be no more beasts, but there will be a war between Thelind and some outside countries that disagree with their philosophy. 03:41-39 Continue 03:45-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-28 And Bram will be appointed commanding officer of the Maescot army 03:45-41 (Accidently said Thelsh in the EoT comment) 03:46-24 And Bram will lead an extremely wide assortment of characters against the opposing nations 03:46-27 Oh Steven, there is a new TDL-ADD-EoT crossover RP https://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000070# 03:46-27 I like your ideas 03:46-41 Okag 03:46-44 *Okay* 03:48-30 Oh, and Bram is a drunk 03:48-46 In EoT and the miniseries 03:49-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:49-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:49-53 And he gives it up in the sequel i presume? 03:50-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:51-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:51-11 Kinda 03:51-21 I mean, not as heavy of a drinker 03:51-41 But he still can get pretty trashed with his crew 03:51-49 Oh ho 03:54-38 Mind if we consult about this in PM to further share ideas without getting in the way of the TDL users of this chat 03:55-13 I mean, it's the only conversation here. 03:55-18 Not really bothering anything. 03:55-57 Sure, but there might be spoilers 03:57-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:58-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:58-28 Sounds good 03:58-55 I sent the PM 03:59-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:59-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:02-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:03-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:03-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:03-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:03-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:06-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:06-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:06-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:06-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:06-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:06-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:06-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:07-33 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:07-42 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:07-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:08-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:08-30 Hmph. 04:08-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:08-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:08-40 Hmph. 04:08-54 brb' 04:09-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:10-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:10-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:10-13 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:10-55 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:15-39 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:15-40 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:26-55 Welcome, Sayo Yasuda. 04:27-05 Hi~! o/ 04:28-20 How are you? 04:28-37 Good~! and you? 04:28-55 I'm alright. 04:29-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:30-12 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:31-46 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:31-47 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:32-53 o/ 04:37-32 Syde PM 04:39-17 Done. 04:40-02 KGB just called me on Discord. 04:40-08 Went like "Hmm" in my DM randomly and then called. 04:40-40 Did you answer? 04:40-52 Nope! 04:41-04 Good, good. 04:41-09 Well now I'm hezding out 04:41-12 *heading 04:41-13 \o 04:41-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:41-23 \o 04:44-41 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:44-43 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:45-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:51-14 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:51-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:51-29 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:51-30 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:51-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:51-56 Yeh, I came in and tkf went running 04:53-07 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:53-08 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:53-35 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:53-44 Sure. 04:55-40 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:55-41 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 04:56-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:58-07 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 04:58-08 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 05:14-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:15-37 ~ Social Innocent has joined the chat ~ 05:15-42 hi 05:15-59 Welcome, Social Innocent. 05:16-03 Aloha 05:17-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:17-26 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 05:17-27 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 05:17-35 Aloha 05:17-52 meep 05:18-38 how are you all 05:18-40 nice night to discuss thy triple crossover RP eh? 05:18-59 https://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000070 guest first Korra would you like to be the TDL character to reply? 05:19-23 doin mighty good, Social Innocent 05:19-23 Too tired right now. 05:19-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:19-48 tkf can not match my reply at his battery level 05:20-01 tkf is at about 23% 05:20-05 I'm excited about the triple cross over tbh 05:20-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:20-37 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:21-50 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 05:21-51 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 05:22-40 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:22-48 ^ 05:22-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:22-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:23-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:24-43 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:25-15 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 05:25-16 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 05:25-26 Three RPs coming together 05:25-51 Mhm 05:25-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:26-44 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 05:26-45 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 05:35-16 ~ Social Innocent has left the chat ~ 05:36-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 05:36-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 05:37-11 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 05:37-12 ~ Sayo Yasuda has joined the chat ~ 05:37-52 ~ Sayo Yasuda has left the chat ~ 05:38-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:38-45 /me stumbles into chat, tiredly 05:40-20 lol. 05:40-41 heh. I'm tired lol 05:41-08 Aloha 05:41-14 and 05:41-24 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1523036 Interestin' 05:41-27 I'm sorry Rogue but I demoted you on ADD 05:41-28 "So when you DIE" 05:41-45 lol that's fine @MoH 05:42-06 As we tell Koa, those kind of conversations are best for PM, YIS. 05:42-17 I do so much stuff anyway I probably would've forgotten the place a lot 05:42-25 wait what 05:42-29 "Yeah, you drop in on random talk pages. You did it with me once. YOU threw "f--- you" insult at me for no reason." 05:42-33 Godly reply, Rogue. 05:43-40 (facepalm) hardy har har 05:44-02 He did that to me once too. 05:44-08 But rather on a blog comment. 05:44-37 huh 05:46-10 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:46-41 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:47-22 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:47-24 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:47-54 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:48-55 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:49-37 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:50-12 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:50-49 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:50-53 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:51-03 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:51-33 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:52-25 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:53-17 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:54-06 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:54-13 oh crap, brb 05:55-05 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:55-06 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:55-47 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:58-57 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:59-20 back 05:59-54 Gtg. 06:00-07 bye! 06:00-11 o/ 06:02-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:04-06 (Kappa) 06:04-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:05-17 Seems I came in at the wrong time 06:05-33 rip 06:08-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:08-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:09-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:13-03 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 06:13-10 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:13-14 Hi 06:13-15 Bye 06:13-16 o/ 06:13-35 JUst checkin' in, gonna leave. 06:13-37 (bye) 06:13-58 bye! 06:14-00 o/ 06:14-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 06:15-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:16-34 Boooi!!! 06:16-36 :p 06:16-47 I win 06:16-49 :p 06:17-00 Fuuuuck 06:17-47 I was already here lol 06:18-16 This mornimg, i had 2nd thoughts, then they came back. ;( 06:18-27 sigh 06:18-45 if you're sad that the 2nd thoughts are gone they must still be here 06:19-09 Idk 06:19-41 Syde! Wtf r u doing? Lol 06:22-24 The 2nd thoughts went away when i found out that laser insulted me. 06:22-49 huh 06:23-58 Yep. Grandma punished mean ol' laser. 06:24-19 well 06:25-36 I told laser to go back to living under the rock that he grew up in. 06:25-46 XDD 06:25-56 XD roasted 06:26-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:26-21 TheRogue.. Syde.. 06:26-36 Syde found out the Batim book wlll not be done by the Christmas season 06:26-50 And i called him a bitch too. 06:27-05 We all will not be able to read along with it on here as you planned 06:27-23 ~ Social Innocent has joined the chat ~ 06:27-28 shoot 06:27-38 oh and I never planned that last part lol 06:27-58 Bobby McWobby 06:28-06 You know who will love it - my fish 06:28-26 XD 06:28-44 Who tf is social innocent? 06:28-59 /me shurgs 06:29-02 *shrugs 06:29-02 A True God 06:29-03 he I an innocent who used to be a criminal 06:29-12 WHAT? 06:29-21 Bob. 06:29-27 Leave. 06:29-31 Now. 06:29-41 Don't dare call me god ever 06:29-47 oofer 06:29-51 :p 06:30-03 hey! I am alive! 06:30-18 ? 06:30-31 inb4 IM STILL ALIVE comes in 06:30-34 I am nothing but a humble servant, not able to be in shoes of people 06:30-41 Me too 06:30-48 ~ Social Innocent has left the chat ~ 06:30-49 ~ Social Innocent has joined the chat ~ 06:31-39 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:31-42 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:32-04 May God forgive us 06:33-10 can you describe da face you saw...? 06:33-16 We was talking about a former admin who insulted a suicidal person (which is me). 06:33-19 He must forgive us for our sins 06:33-26 I've been there before @Rin 06:33-26 @social 06:33-41 oh 06:33-52 Really? 06:33-57 I thought he called me god and my face is red till now 06:34-05 oofer 06:34-10 and yes @Rin, yes I have 06:35-34 The face I saw was a face of handsomeness and sleekness, if you had seen this face, you would have a crush 06:35-34 Just where did I see this face you may ask? The mirror 06:36-15 Dad, I hope that i didn't give u the thoughts since i was a failure. 06:36-27 nah 06:36-58 I knew Rogue would figure out that was not true since I am obviously very ugly irl thx 06:37-13 ~ Social Innocent has left the chat ~ 06:37-21 oofer 06:37-23 Lol 06:37-29 I was lyric posting 06:37-55 Not that shit again. 06:38-04 oofer 06:39-16 I still need to pick on who can take my place in the cfw. 06:39-22 huh 06:39-25 choose wisely 06:39-33 one of the admins I'm guessing 06:39-34 my fish is a good COD player﻿ 06:40-04 I'm sure all 3 of said admins (one of them being me) all have advantages and disadvantages 06:40-28 for example, I'm super active, I'm on all day every day 06:40-33 buuuuut I'm kinda lazy lol 06:40-39 TheRogue has a huge advantage as he is Australian 06:40-46 :p nice 06:41-01 I'm aiming it to be u daddy. 06:41-33 awwwe 06:41-38 ~ Social Innocent has joined the chat ~ 06:41-38 thanks 06:41-43 As well as blue 06:42-00 Welcome, Social Innocent 06:42-02 wat about AnimeGirl? 06:43-32 She isn't fit. She actually stated that i am way better than she is. 06:43-40 ah 06:43-49 Fit for it* 06:44-28 ~ Social Innocent has left the chat ~ 06:45-02 fair enough 06:45-36 Just leave the CPF wiki o/ 06:48-57 I wonder what the Batim book could be about 06:49-18 mmm 06:50-32 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:51-35 Tired. 06:51-47 same 06:53-19 I wish that i wasn't suicidal. 06:53-25 yeah 06:53-32 see? that means you don't want to die 06:53-49 But yet i do 06:54-26 Ik exactly how you feel 06:54-45 I've tortured this body of mine before. 06:55-16 that'll do no good 06:55-33 How 06:56-19 it just won't 06:56-29 Y 06:57-06 it just won't 06:57-09 idk how to describe it 06:57-12 but it won't 06:58-07 torturing yourself is just a waste of time when you could be spending that time getting help 06:58-21 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 06:58-53 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:58-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:59-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:59-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:00-26 I know that i'll end up in the hospital or in a grave. 07:01-34 hospital is better than a grave 07:01-52 Tru 07:02-47 yeah 07:03-14 isn't it better to be hurt but alive with good things in your life than to be dead? 07:03-50 Death > life